


Cats & Dogs (Klance)

by WallyWest15AF



Series: Klance collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mentioned Shiro, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: I worked really hard on this, I appreciate absolute honesty. lol





	Cats & Dogs (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this, I appreciate absolute honesty. lol

Thunder booms and Lightning cracks across the dark night sky. You can hear the soft drops of rain hitting the pipes in the attic. "Guess that hole never got patched up." Lance sighs. "Nothing ever gets done around here." Lance lay on his bed only in his boxers. School books discarded and forgotten, spewed out across the floor of his room. Suddenly a soft ''knock knock knock'' at Lance's door. "Who is it?" Lance asks voice barely reaching beyond a mutter. "It's me-uh Keith." Says Keith. "Hunk let me in." Keith says opening Lance's door and coming into Lance's room. "Oh." Lance says. "So... you weren't in class today." Keith says, His cheeks turning a light shade of pink noticing Lance is only in his boxers. "Yeah i wasn't feeling to good... Are you okay?" Lance asks noticing Keith is staring at Lance's almost naked body. "Keith! Y-yeah?" Keith answers. "Are you okay?" Lance asks. "Yes i'm fine." Keith answers, "I actually came by to check on you and--" Keith trails off taking notice to the confused look on Lance's face. "What?" asks Keith. "Nothing it's just... you were worried about me?" Lance asks blushing slightly.  
"Well, um I heard you get bad headaches when it rains hard." Keith responds.

"Yeah, It's raining Cats and Dogs out there." Lance adds. "It's what?" Keith asks looking confused. "Don't tell me you've never heard that before?" Lance asks chuckling softly. "That makes no sense, Pets don't rain from the sky." Keith replies. "It just means that It's raining unusually hard." Lance says siting up to pat a spot next to him on his bed for Keith to sit. Keith sits next to Lance on the bed. "So, By any chance did you um take notes?" Lance asks nudging Keith playfully. "Of course." Keith says, shrugging off his backpack and pulling out a folder marked Bio Chemistry. Keith hands the folder to Lance, Lance smiles and thanks Keith as he takes the folder. "So, Why weren't you in class today?" Keith asks as Lance copies his notes into his own notebook. "I already told you why." Lance answers. "Yeah... But is that really why?" Keith asks. "What do you mean?" Lance asks still writing. "Is the reason you didn't come to class because of me..." Keith asks feeling small. "I-Is it because i kissed you?" Lance doesn't respond, Just keeps looking down. "Lance I'm sorry, It's okay, i get it you don't feel that way towards me." Keith says.  
"No, it's not that." Lance replies. "Then what?" Keith asks, Holding out for hope. "I... It's just your in a relationship!" Lance says a little too loud. "What?" Keith says. "You and Shiro!" Lance yelled jumping up in front of Keith. "What?!" Keith says laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "This is a serious matter!" Lance yelled. "N-no you're right, I'm sorry." Keith choked out through laughter. "What is so funny?!" Lance hollered. "Shiro is my Brother NOT my boyfriend." Keith says calmly. "Wah?!" Lance breathes of through confusion. "Shiro is my brother." Keith says grabbing Lance's hands. "But you guys... What?" Lance asks. "Lance, Shiro is my Brother, Even if he wasn't, That doesn't change the fact that ''I Like You''." Keith says softly. "Oh." Lance says dumbfounded.  
"You Do?" Lance asked. "Yes, Is that okay?" Responds Keith. "Yes." Lance says quietly. "Do you like me?" Keith asks. "Yes." Lance responds even quieter. "You do?" Keith asks, Noticing the blush on Lance's cheeks. "I already told you!" Lance says a little whiny. "I want to hear you say it." Keith says a little demanding, Pulling Lance closer to sit in his lap. "Keith! What are you doing?" Lance asks startled. "Say it." Keith whispers biting Lance's ear. "H-hey, Hunk and Pidge are here." Lance says squirming. "And?" Keith asks. "And they might hear us!" Lance says squirming more. "Shhh, Relax." Keith says into the crook of Lance's neck before biting him a little. Lance stops squirming and moans into his touch as Keith moves his hands up and under Lance's shirt. Lance whimpers when Keith starts to play with his nipples. "You like that huh?" Keith teases, Nibbling at Lance's jawline. "Keith." Lance moans, "I want you." Keith's mouth crashes into Lance's. "You sure?" Keith smiles against Lance's lips. "Yeah i'm sure." Lance replies, Forcing his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith pulls Lance down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. Lance pulls Keith out of his shirt with no hesitation. Keith pulls Lance's boxers down to his ankles, Letting Lance kick them off. Keith removes his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. Lance bites his lip, Eyes hovering on Keith's fully naked body.

Keith kisses Lance's neck, spreading Lance's slim caramel colored legs. "Mmm Keith." Lance moans as Keith toys with Lance's hole, Going around in a circle before pushing a finger in. "Uh! K-Keith." Lance calls out as Keith begins thrusting his finger inside of Lance. As Lance moans, Keith inserts another finger earning a yelp from Lance. Lance thrusts his hips down, His hole swallowing Keith's fingers. "Someone's impatient." Keith teases, Voice barely above a whisper.

"H-hurry." Lance breathes out. Keith doesn't need to be told twice, He gives one last thrust before pulling his fingers out. "Do you s-" Keith is cut of by a moan that escapes his lips as Lance rubs is already hard cock with lubed hands. "Why'd you stop?" Keith whines. "You're already hard and I want you inside me." Lance whines, desperately pulling Keith closer as he lays on his back. Keith groans as he presses the head of his cock to Lance's hole. "Hurry." Lance whines. "So impatient." Keith growls, Pushing his fully hard member inside of Lance.  
"Keith!" Lance calls out. "Does that hurt?" Keith asks concerned. "No, keep going." Lance says reassuring Keith. Keith thrusts into Lance at a slow pace. "Faster." Lance says jutting his hips down, taking Keith's member whole. "Mmm." Keith moans, Picking up the pace. Lance arches his back as Keith angles his cock inside, Hitting Lance's prostate. "Ahh!" Lace breathes out. Lance grips desperately at the sheets on his bed as Keith hammers his cock roughly into him. "Lance," Keith grits out. "I'm gonna cum." "Me too." Lances responds, "I want you to cum inside me." Lance moans out gripping the sheets tighter. "Lance! Keith calls out," Filling Lance. The feeling of being cum in is enough to send Lance over the edge, Lance calls for Keith spilling over his own stomach. 

"So," Keith says, Pulling out of Lance, "I guess you could say I rained Cats and Dogs inside of you." "You did not just say that?" Lance says pulling a pillow over his face. Keith grins at Lance, Who is peaking at him from behind the pillow. "We should probably get cleaned up." Keith says, Grabbing the pillow from Lance. "Yeah I guess we should." Lance agrees. "Y-You think they heard us?" Lance asks, leaning forward to push a strand of hair behind Keith's ear. "Uh...No?" Keith replies sounding unsure. ''Knock knock knock'' "Hey are you guys Alright?" Hunk calls through Lance's door. "It sounded like you two were fighting." Pidge adds giggling. "Uh, N-no we're fine." Lance calls back. "You sure?" Hunk asks unsure. "Yeah we're fine." Keith calls out, pulling the covers over him and Lance, Whispering to Lance, "Just in case." "Hey Hunk?" "Keith is going to spend the night, Okay?" Lance asks. "Yeah, Okay." Hunk calls. "Goodnight boys." Pidge calls.  
"I'm spending the night?" Keith asks with a smirk after they hear footsteps moving away from the door. "Only If you want." Lance adds, Blushing hard. "I want." Keith says, Face turning red as he asks, "Can I shower with you?" Keith asks shyly. "Yes!" Lance says a little too excited, grabbing Keith by the hands and leading him to the bathroom. After they shower , Lance lends Keith some clothes, a pair of blue and white polka dot boxers and a blue tank top. "Left or Right?" Lance asks. "Either one." Keith says. "Wanna spoon?" Lance asks biting his lip and bouncing his eyebrows up and down. "Sure." Keith responds, Cheeks burning as he climbs onto the bed after Lance. Once Keith settles, Lance scoots all the way back against Keith. "Your my boyfriend now." Lance says, pulling the covers over them and grabbing Keith's hands. "Well i'd hope so after what we just did." Keith replies smirking against the back of Lance's neck. Lance elbows Keith in the stomach and Keith laughs. "Night Lance." Keith says. "Night babe." Lance says kissing the back of Keith's hand. They drift to sleep holding hands. Pidge is the one to find them in the morning and gains more than enough black mail material.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if i should improve on anything.


End file.
